


The Woman Others Look At- To Treat

by Ladi3defective



Category: No Fandom
Genre: 1950s, Feminist Themes, First Aid, Found Poetry, Gen, Original Fiction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladi3defective/pseuds/Ladi3defective
Summary: This was created as part of a school project in which I took two sources, an article entitled The Woman Others Look At by John Robert Powers from a 1950s Prudential Insurance pamphlet entitled The Prudential Family, and the first aid chapter from the Watkins Household Hints by Elaine Allen and published by the J. R. Watkins Company in 1941, and combined parts of them and erased pieces inspired by the methods that the poet laureate Tracy K. Smith uses. It's meant to show the expectations that are imposed upon women and the psychological damage that causes as represented by physical wounds.





	The Woman Others Look At- To Treat

The Woman Others Look At- To Treat

What makes a woman attractive?  
Notice some time the women  
The women you most admire  
Those you turn around  
To look at  
The ones who  
Stand out wherever they go. 

Snake Bites- To Treat  
Apply pressure  
With the finger, or thumb  
Encircling the  
bite and the heart.  
Incise wound-   
Allow to bleed freely

Of course  
The naturally pretty girl may have  
The edge  
But relying on that edge  
She falls.  
The pretty girl stares  
Satisfied  
The average miss  
Keeping sharp

Wounds, Cuts, Abrasions, Bruises, Scratches- To Treat  
If bleeding is severe  
Tie a twisted  
Handkerchief, or strong cloth,  
Between the heart and the cut  
As close as possible  
Twist until-  
The bandage is tight enough  
Loosen to  
Allow blood 

Every   
Attractive woman knows  
to make an impression,  
to do  
The very most with yourself.  
Take stock of  
Your good points, and your bad  
And then-  
Do something

Burns, Severe- Treatment  
Cut   
Cut away anything  
Over burn, and  
Saturate the sterilized gauze in the tea,  
The strong, cold tea  
Add more gauze to  
exclude the air.

Enhance naturalness-  
Be immaculate  
In your appearance,  
Avoiding carelessness,  
Hastiness,  
Details are paramount-  
One detail overlooked  
Can destroy

Bleeding From An Artery- Treatment  
Blood   
From an artery is a bright red  
And spurts.  
Press on it  
Above it  
With the finger, or thumb.  
If it does not stop,  
Apply a tourniquet made  
Of rope  
Bleeding  
Will cease

No matter what  
Keep your speech modulated  
Pleasant  
Really listen  
Be aware  
Of your appearance,  
And you will be that  
Woman   
That other people admire  
That other people turn around   
To look at.


End file.
